Recently, an image recognition technology has been highly developed, and is now able to recognize a position or posture of a real object (for example, an object such as a signboard or building) included in an input image from an imaging apparatus. As an application example of object recognition as described above, augmented reality (AR) application is known. According to the AR application, a virtual object (for example, advertisement information, navigation information, or information for a game) associated with a real object can be superimposed on the real object included in a real-space image.
On the other hand, a remote desktop technology is known as the technology in which the execution of a command by an execution terminal is controlled using an operation terminal according to a remote operation. If the remote desktop technology is used, for example, a right to execute the command can be assigned to the operation terminal. For example, the execution of the command can be controlled using the operation terminal if the execution of the command is permitted, but the control of the command execution using the operation terminal is restricted if the command execution is restricted. The remote desktop technology as described above is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature (PTL) 1.